The Pendent Of Memories
by Sakariya Rain Lin Karyba
Summary: A pendent brings back memories for Mokuba
1. Introduction

**BY SAKARIYA SAKURA(LIN) KARYBA**

Order Of My Fan Fictions

Pendent of Memories

Hospital Feelings

The Truth is Out

We Duel For Love Part 1

We Duel For Love Part 2

We Duel For Love Part 3

The Past and The Present

Evil Zachary

Together To Get Her

Star Shadowdust Ankhiti

May's Evil(of course)

Will This Terror Ever Stop

A Day of Nicknames

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Pendent of Memories

By: Sakariya Lin Karyba

Mokuba's Soul Mate Part 1

Preview: Mokuba Kaiba meets his soul mate from his most hated place, the orphanage.

Episode 1- The Memory Pendent

(Everyone has finally escaped the virtual world and are now back in battle city)

Mokuba-(Running to Seto) Oh Seto I'm so happy to be out of there!

Seto-Me too Mokuba!

Joey-(Running over to Yugi) Hey lets go get some food I'm starving here!

Tea-(looking at Joey) Joey do you ever think about any thing but your stomach

Joey-(looking at Tea) Hey I haven't eaten in forever I'm starving here

(All of a sudden they here a loud noise coming from the virtual world pods)

Mokuba-Huh

Joey-(trying to run) A monster run away run away. (Tea grabs joeys shirt preventing him from running)

Seto- It's not a monster it's a young girl.

Joey-(Laughing at himself) Oh I knew that (Looking at girl) Hey who are you?

Girl-( walking over to Joey) I am Sakariya Karyba and you are Joey Wheeler.

Joey-(jumping into air) Wow I have a fan

Sakariya-(shaking head) Actually I only know you because of him. (Points at Mokuba)

Mokuba-( running over to Sakariya) Hey what's that around your neck?

Sakariya (Realizing Mokuba is right near her and running away) (She then trips and falls to the ground crying out in pain)

Joey (Running to her) Hey fan you okay?

Mokuba (running over to Sakariya) Hey you okay? 

Sakariya-(Looking up at Mokuba) I'm fine (gets up and tries to run but falls crying out again)

Joey-I think my fan needs a doctor

Mokuba-(Walking over to her)Where did you get that pendent?

Sakariya-(Looking up at mokuba)I got it from the orphanage I once lived in only two were made one for me and one for a boy named Mokuba.

Mokuba-(Points at himself) My name is Mokuba! Mokuba Kaiba and I have a pendent just like that.

Sakariya -(looking at Mokuba) Yes I know who you are.

Mokuba-I have a question is your nick name Riya

Sakariya-Yes but I don't remember your nickname.

Mokuba-(Big Smile) MOKIE!!!

Sakariya- Seto was the only one who called you that.

Mokuba-Yes and you called me Mokie Kitty!

Noa-(looking at Sakariya) Sakariya is it really you It's me Noa.

Sakariya-(looking at Noa) Noa? Yes It's really me.

Noa-I haven't seen you in so long!

Sakariya-(Whispering) (Yea and I see you everyday)

Noa-Were you in the virtual world too?

Sakariya-Yes I followed them there

Noa- How I didn't see you?

Sakariya- I hid away and followed him around. (points at Mokuba) And now I have been seen so I have to leave now.

Mokuba-WHY?

Noa- Yeah why?

Joey- (Throwing hands into air) Fan why have you forsaken me

Mokuba-(looking at Noa) Wait how do you know her?

Noa- How do you?

Mokuba-I met her in the orphanage (crosses arms)

Noa- Yeah well I met her when she was adopted long before you came.

Joey-Uh the fan needs to go to a doctor she looks like she's gonna die.

Mokuba and Noa-(Dashing over to Sakariya) What!! No!!!!!!

Sakariya-(gasping for breath) Mo..ku…ba

Mokuba-Seto help!!!!

Seto-Whats wrong Mokuba

Yugi- She looks like she can't breathe.

Seto-Then we'll take her to the hospital

Tea- I thought you only cared about Mokuba and Yourself.

Seto-(Ignores Tea and picks up Sakariya)

Mokuba- Seto hurry!!!

Everyone runs towards the hospital

Sakariya-(Whispering) (You finally know that I exist still. Now I just have to tell you my feelings ) Mo..ku..ba I I love…you

Mokuba- Seto did she say something

Seto-I didn't hear any thing

Mokuba-I guess not (thinking) (I can't believe shes still alive now I can tell her how I feel.)

TO BE CONTINUED

Next episode- Hospital Feelings

Preview- Mokuba hoping that Sakariya will be okay tries to express his feelings to her but does Noa also have feeling for her?

FIND OUT IN MY NEXT FANFICTION


	3. Hospital Feelings

Hospital Feelings preview

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh or any other anime

Sakariya is brought to the hospital because of almost not being able to breathe. Mokuba hoping that she will be okay tries to tell her his feelings that he had for her ever since the orphanage. But Noa also has a past with her he loves her too.

Hospital Feelings

(In the Hospital)

Mokuba-I hope she will be okay. (standing beside Sakariya's bed)

Nurse-(coming into room) Okay everyone clear out.

(Everyone leaves the room)

Noa- I have to tell her something so she has to survive.

(leaning on wall)

Mokuba-She has to she just has to

Seto-(glaring at Noa) What do you have to say to her?

Noa-(crossing arms) None of your business!

Yugi-Hey guys do you think she will be okay?

Joey- She has to! I want her hospital food!

Tristan-No it's mine

Tea- Joey let her eat her own food.

Duke-If she survives.

Tea- Duuuke!

Duke-What!

Nurse-(opens door) She will be just fine but she is asleep. You can go right in.

(Everyone walks into the room)

Mokuba- Sakariya!

Noa- she is asleep.

Joey-(yelling) HOSPITAL FOOD!!!

Tristan- Shhh you'll wake her up.

(Sakariya is dreaming)

**__**

Younger Mokuba-Seto you won again, I wish I was as good as you

Younger Seto-But you are Mokie .I bet you could beat um

(Points to Younger Sakariya) Her!

Young Mokuba (YM)- Does she even know how to play?

Young Seto(YSe)- of course.

(standing up and yelling) Hey you come here!

Young Sakariya(YSa)-Me?

YSe-Yes! you come here.

YSa- (walks over to Seto) Yes?

YSe- Do you know how to play chess?

YSa-Yes.

YSe-Then play against my little brother.(points to mokuba)

(The chess game is set up they begin to play)

YM-I move here (moving piece)

YSa-Then I move here (moves piece)

(The game is almost over Sakariya could win and it's her turn)

YSa- (putting hand over piece that could let her win then moves a different piece)

YM-But that means I win (moves piece) But you could have won why didn't you move that piece?

YSa- (Stares into Mokuba's eyes for a while then gets up and leaves the room) You Win.

YSe- See Mokie you won.

YM- Yeah I guess ( staring at the place where he last saw her.

(Out of dream)

Joey- let's go eat I'm still starving

Sakariya-(opens eyes and sits up) Wh.. Where am I?

Mokuba-(turning head towards Sakariya) She's awake.

Noa-You're in the hospital. You fainted. We brought you here.

Sakariya-thank you. (lies down again)

Nurse-(comes into room) You can go and help yourself to our cafeteria if you are hungry.

Joey Tristan-(run out of room) YEAH HOSPITAL FOOD!!!!

(Mokuba, Sakariya Noa stay in room everyone else leaves.)

Noa-(sitting down on the corner of the bed) Sakariya, do you remember back when you were first adopted?

Sakariya-Yes.

Noa- Do you still have what I gave you?

Sakariya-Yes (takes a locket out of her pocket)

Noa-Cool …well see you later (Runs out of room)

(Mokuba who was standing by the door walks over to Sakariya)

Mokuba-Are you still called Riya.

Sakariya-You were the only one who called me that.

Mokuba-(sitting on bed) I have something to tell you.

Sakariya-(opening eyes wide) What?

Mokuba-But it's so hard to say.

Sakariya-(sitting up) sometimes things are hard to say.

Mokuba-(changing subject) how did you get to the virtual world?

Sakariya- I learned how to get in undetected and went in after you.

Mokuba-did you see the orphanage?

Sakariya-Yes.

Mokuba-Sakariya…I…

Joey- Hey guys (running into room) I brought you some hospital food

Mokuba-(dashes out of room)

Joey- does he hate hospital food

Sakariya - No! You probably just frightened him.

Joey-Well gotcha some hospital food(place tray on table)

see ya(walks out of room)

Sakariya-(whispering) What did Mokuba wish to tell me could it be what I wish that he has feelings for me as I have for him?

TO BE CONTINUED

Preview of The Truth is Out

Mokuba and Noa both tell Sakariya their feelings towards her.After sakariya is relesed from the hospital Yugi is challenged to a duel by a cloaked figure. Mokuba is challenged to a duel by what seems to be Sakariya.


	4. The Truth Is Out

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

The Truth Is Out preview

Mokuba tells Sakariya the truth about how he feels about her. Noa reminds her of certain times they had together.Sakariya tells everyone about how she knows Mokuba, Seto and Noa. She tells them about following Mokuba around since age five and a masked person challenges Yugi to a duel.

The Truth Is Out

(In the Hospital Room)

Nurse-(talking to Seto) She will be just fine and can be released today.

(Everyone leaves the room)

Seto-Okay(turning to Mokuba)

Mokuba- Well

Seto- She will be relesed today

Mokuba-(jumping into air) YEAH(talking to Sakariya) Sakariya you get out today.

Sakariya-(smiles) that's good

(All of a Sudden two adults rush into the room)

Adults- Sakariya are you okay

Sakariya-(Nods) I'm fine Mom and Dad

Joey-Wow it's her parents

( A boy who looks a lot like Mokuba rushes into the room)

Boy- Sakariya I'm so happy to see you are you okay?

Sakariya- Big Brother ! I'm fine Hikaru

Hikaru- That's good

Mokuba- (rushes over to Hikaru)Hi I'm Mokuba

Hikaru- you, you are Mokuba. I can't believe I am finally meeting you.

Mokuba- uh very nice to meet you

Joey- Yo Mokuba do ya have a twin

Tea- No Joey that is her brother

Joey-They look nothing alike

Tea- She was adopted Joey

Joey-ohhhhhhhhh!!!!!

Hikaru-Hey Sakariya I have your duel disk and cards (hand's them to sakariya)

Sakariya-thanks Hikaru

Parents- hikaru we have to leave now bye Sakariya

Sakariya-bye

(Parents and hikaru leave hospital)

later On Outside the hospital

(everyone is waiting for Mokuba and Noa to come out)

Mokuba-(rushes out the door) Hi sorry I took to long (hands Sakariya a piece of paper then rushes off)

Noa-(comes out and hands Sakariya a piece of paper and runs off as well)

Sakariya- (Open's up Noa's note. Reading Noa's note)

Sakariya

Hi it's me Noa I know you remember all the times we had together and everything we did .but do you remember the locket I gave you did you ever open it if you haven't please do

Sincerely

Noa Kaiba

Sakariya-(looks up after reading it and then opens the locket around her neck, inside is a picture of Noa and her from when they were younger.sakariya then closes the locket.then opens mokubas note)

Sakariya

I have to tell you something please meet me at kaibaCorp as soon as you can

MOKUBA

Sakariya-(looks up after reading mokuba's note drops it and runs twords kaiba corp.)

Joey-hey slow down

(yugi and his friends chase after her)

Seto- (picks up sakariya's note and runs twords kaiba corp after reading it.)

KAIBA CORP

Sakariya-(walking through hall)

(suddenly mokuba comes up behind her,she doesn't notice untill looking out the window, It starts to rain, Mokuba's reflection shows in the window.)

Mokuba-sakariya…

Sakariya-yes

Mokuba-I..I.. I'm…I..love you

(only reflections of them are showed)

Sakariya-Mokuba you do is is this the truth

Mokuba-yes the the truth is out I have ever since the orphanage

Sakariya-so have I you are truly my number 1

(mokuba and sakariya hug)

Mokuba-and you are mine

Sakariya-(smiles)I love you

Noa- (hidding ing halway walks out so his reflection appears)NO!

Sakariya-(notices noa's reflection and turns to him) Noa

Noa-(runs down the hall crying)no how could this happen she always said she loved someone else but I didn't know it was Mokuba.

Sakariya-(runs down hall) Noa! Oh Noa come back! Noa!(runs to where noa is standing)Noa?.(concerned) noa are you okay.

Noa-(with head down looks up and wipes his tears away)I I didn't know it was him who you liked

Sakariya-when I came to tell you you had already died. Gozobro was not the only one who saw you while you were in the computer I did too!

(all others rush into kaiba corp and seto turns the light on.then they rush over to Sakariya and Noa)

Sakariya-you have all probably been wondering how I knew you all this time and how I am here and know so much the truth is I have followed Mokuba almost everywhere in secret ever since I met him when I was four.

Seto-how do you know Noa

Sakariya-when I had just turned four I had moved right next door to Noa back when he was still alive. We became good friends and we still are.

Noa- friends but why

Sakariya-(turning to Noa) I know you liked me but I was much younger than you and at that time did not know how to love.

But now I..do know how to . I don't know who to love!(bursts into tears and runs down the hall out of kaiba corp and into the rain)S

Mokuba- Sakariya! (chases after her)

Yugi-hey mokuba sakariya wait for us too!(chases after mokuba)

Outside

Sakariya-I did love Noa but I have always loved Mokuba, I don't know what to do who should I love which is right.(runs into Solomons game shop)

Solomon-Can I help you

Sakariya-Solomon Mutou… sorry for coming here.

Solomon- It's okay you can stay here untill the rain stops(grabs a towel and wraps it around Sakariya) sit over here (points to a couch)

Sakariya-(shivering sits down on the couch and instantly falls asleep)

kaiba Corp

Yugi-Hey guy's where do you think she went

Seto- where is my little brother

Mokuba-I am over here. Yugi do you think she's at your grandfathers game shop.

Yugi-hey Ya that's a great place to check.

Duke-shes not over here

Joey-Yo duke were gonna go to yugi's grandfathers game shop to look.

Duke-well okay

Game Shop

Sakariya- (opens her eyes and gasps)

Malik-(standing in front of her) you will be my new mind slave girl(raises Millenium rod

Sakariya-(screams)

(flash of light from millenium rod and sakariya is possessed)

Malik-Now mind slave go find kaiba's younger brother.

Possessed sakariya-yes master(stands up and leaves game shop)

Outside game shop

Yugi-See look there she is

Seto-sakariya!

(everyone runs over)

Joey-yo sakari girl

Yugi-hey are you okay

Possessed sakariya-(head down) sakariya is no longer here(looks up) where is the younger kaiba

Mokuba-(steps out from behind Seto)here

Malik- Mind slave now ask him to duel

Sakariya-(free of control) help me Mokuba! Please help!

Malik-Quiet you have no mind of your own. Now ask him to duel

Sakariya-(possessed again) yes master

Joey-oh man what is with the mind control

Yugi- Malik leave her alone

(suddenly a hooded figure walks up)

Hooded figure-Yugi I chalange you to a duel.

Yugi-okay but first tell me who you are

Hooded figure-(removes hood) my name is aimee now duel me

Possessed Sakariya-(seeing mokuba and pointing) mokuba I chalange you to a duel!

Preview of We Duel For Love Part 1

Two duels going on at once Yugi after one duel is challenged to another. The still possessed sakariya continues to duel Mokuba. Will this duel ever end

find out in my next fanfiction


End file.
